The objectives of this proposal are designed to 1) improve survival time, the percentage of cures and the quality of life for all childhood malignancies by active participation in sophisticated, comprehensive, multi-institutional treatment programs, and 2) to develop and maintain basic and clinically related research, both within this center and for multi-institutional Children's Cancer Study Group programs. To this end, the specific goals of Rainbow Babies and Children's Hospital, an established CCSG member and component of the Regional Cancer Center, Inc., include 1) active participation in all protocol phases, 2) the development of group clinical research in cancer detection, prognostic factors and tumor immunology, 3) the development and utilization of basic research of oncologic processes including the use of tissue culture cell growth, studies of in vitro immunoglobulin synthesis, immunologic responsiveness, and cell biochemistry for ultimate group-wide studies, the education and participation of medical students, house officers, practicing physicians and nurses, and 4) the provision of improved community and regional education in diagnosis and management of childhood malignancies. Utilization of data from cooperative group studies has contributed immeasurably to improvement in all aspects of pediatric oncologic disorders. With the increasing complexity of therapy protocols, the need to apply sophisticated, multi-disciplinary participation underscores the efforts of all future programs of applied research and treatment.